Beginning
by Bloody shadow dragon
Summary: A one-shot about the beginning of Gaara and Hinata's journey together, they're about 6-7. I don't own Naruto. And right now I'm just trying to go down a list of prompts, the next two will be Gaahina but if you have any request for the couple feel free to ask! I'll try my hardest to comply!


Their beginnings were as different as could be. She grew up with loving, honest, and caring family. He grew up with a fake, deceiving family who tried to kill him. They had one thing in common though; they wanted to please their family. Though that is where the similarities end.

As they grew up he no longer cared and went his own way. She only grew more determined. They only met on one occasion before they grew old enough to really think for themselves. They met when things were starting to go downhill. The boy had been betrayed by someone close while the girl was left for another. They both drew into shells but they each had their own ways. Though that is for a later tale let's be getting back to the main point.

The Kazekage and his family were visiting Konoha! The noble Hyuga clan was chosen to host our esteemed guests. They arrived around mid-morning, heavily guarded though there was no need. The biggest 'threat' was traveling with them. The Hyuga leader and his not-as-important family were waiting by the entrance to their house, er mansion. The family bowed, two pairs of white eyes lowering to the floor. The cold Kage nodded his head and the man and his daughter rose.

"Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara you will be staying with Lord Hiashi's daughter for our stay. Listen and follow her instructions," even to his children he spoke so harshly!

"Yes, father," two reluctant voices chimed, they didn't think this weak girl would be of much help. The man turned to his last child, obviously looking for some sign that he understood. When the small boy growled he nodded as if he was completely used to it. Though not everyone was, as seen by Temari, Kankuro, and Hinata's flinching. Hiashi glared at his eldest daughter and spoke coldly.

"Hinata show our wonderful guests around the compound," it was neither request nor demand, it was an order. The girl fixed her already perfect posture and scurried to the children.

"P-please follow me," she said, bowing. The two older children just scoffed before following while the younger one glared and waited before sulking after.

"And this is our rock garden," the young girl finished. No one was paying attention. Temari was inspecting her nails, Kankuro was thinking about practicing with his puppets, and Gaara was staring fixedly at the ground. Hinata sweat dropped, she knew that they didn't want to be here but they'll get her in trouble!

"Um G-Gaara-san? Are you okay?" she asked shyly, now she had all three siblings' attention. The blonde and brunette looked between the two small children, fear evident in their eyes. The little Hyuga had done it now; she was as good as dead. The boy's sharp, cold, aqua eyes glared at her.

"Shut up," the boy's quiet voice stung as much as her father's. Hinata looked down, using her hair to hide her blush. She was torn. Yes there were important guests, but surely father would want her to stick up for herself and prove she wasn't weak! As young children tend to do, she acted abruptly and without much thought.

"Gaara-san I know you are the son of the Kazekage but that doesn't give you the right to speak to me like that!" she scolded. Hinata was too busy doing a victory dance to notice that an evil aura surrounded the innocent looking boy. Temari and Kankuro backed away from the scene; knowing that there was no hope for the girl.

Meanwhile Gaara's head was hurting. She wasn't scared, why?

_Give her a reason to be terrified_, a menacing voice whispered. An all too familiar blood lust over took him. Hinata halted her celebrations at a grainy feel on her leg. She looked down to find sand slithering quickly up her body. She looked up, terror in her large eyes, to find only Gaara there, a smile in place. Hinata, always finding the good in people, asked for help.

"G-Gaara-san! Please help!" she exclaimed but the boy just shook his head.

"I can't do that _Hinata-san_; mother wants it." _Mother?_ Hinata wondered. _But there's no one else here._

"Gaara, please! You don't have to do this!" she pleaded. Stupid girl, just like everyone else pleading begging for their life. Though must people ask him to not kill them, they never say he doesn't have to, but how wrong she was.

"I have to do this. Killing is my reason for living. There is no other way to feel alive," he explained. Once again Hinata was torn; she shocked and sad that this boy was so bitter and thought he lived to kill, but she was still scared for her life.

"Gaara there are many other things to live for besides killing people!" she noticed that the sand, now up to her waist, had slowed its advances. "Don't you want to gain the respect of your village, become Kazekage, or even just ANBU? Don't you want to be able to return home to a family where you can have a wife and kids?" Now the sand had stopped completely.

"How can you say that? You don't know what I have to deal with! You don't know what it's like to be hated by everyone because you're a monster!" he yelled.

"I may not know what it's like but there is someone else in this village. Naruto-kun has to deal with hate and insults every day! But he doesn't kill anyone! He puts all his efforts and emotions into getting respect from everyone in the village! He tries his hardest because he lives to become Hokage!" It was the first time Hinata had raised her voice in anger. The sand dropped and Gaara clutched his head, grabbing onto his red hair.

"Why don't you fear me like everyone else?! Why do you treat me just as you do everyone else?! No one does that!" Hinata rushed forward and Gaara's sand prepared to attack, expecting another assassination attempt. Instead, before even his infamous sand could react, Hinata wrapped her arms around the small boy. Gaara tried to shake her off but she stayed, even with the sand attacking her.

"It's okay Gaara, I'm here for you." Hinata whispered, no pain evident in her voice. The sand dropped loudly onto the floor but neither child payed it any mind. For the first time since the night Gaara realized his identity he cried, he laid his head on Hinata's shoulder and cried.

This was only the beginning of their journey.

"Do you think the Hyuga is okay," Kankuro asked his sister worriedly. She shook her head and her voice quivered with fear.

"No. Gaara's probably killed her and cleaned it up by now."

"Dad is going to kill us."

"Definitely."


End file.
